


Fourth Of July Time Travel Part 2

by Skylarksky509



Series: Hamilton One-Shots and X Readers [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU-Where Hamilton and Crew Manage to Make it to Modern Age, American Politics, Fireworks, Fluff, Gen, Long Over Due Squeal, Lots of time skips, Questions About Modern Time, Sexual Harassment (Mentioned Briefly), salty character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarksky509/pseuds/Skylarksky509
Summary: It is know December and the first part was written in July... Let that sink in. I am truly lazy and really sorry about that but here it is. I have had it finished for a little while now and have finally found time to type it up even though I have writer's block currently. Somewhat. Rip. It's also rather long. Anyways here it is.This is from Wattpad so the timing is over my uploads on Wattpad because everything on here has been published within a couple of days.





	Fourth Of July Time Travel Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> It is know December and the first part was written in July... Let that sink in. I am truly lazy and really sorry about that but here it is. I have had it finished for a little while now and have finally found time to type it up even though I have writer's block currently. Somewhat. Rip. It's also rather long. Anyways here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> This is from Wattpad so the timing is over my uploads on Wattpad because everything on here has been published within a couple of days.

(Y/N)'s POV

(F/N) pitches in. "(Y/N) will beat you up. I've watched (Y/N) beat the living hell out of someone before. It wasn't very pretty at all."

I roll my eyes. The 7 guys stare at (F/N) and I like we are crazy.

"Incentive. Don't try me."

Jefferson and Alexander quickly shut their mouths and scoot away from each other.

"Now, Alex did you explain to them?"

"Y-Yes."

"Okay, good. I'm (Y/N) (L/N) and that over there is (F/N) (F/L/N). I don' know why you people are here but I don't mind you staying and I don't thin (F/N) cares as long as you don't mess things up in the house. Also, (F/N) do we have anything for them to change into because they can't go around in their older style clothing."

"Uhm.... I think some of our friends have left stuff in the guest rooms. If that isn't the case, I'm sure I have stuff for them somewhere. I'll go find that stuff. Can you put this stuff away for me?" They point to the items they bought while they were gone.

"Of course." 

(F/N) jogs upstairs and I walk swiftly over to the counter where (F/N) had set all the cooking supplies they had just bought. I began organizing and putting away the items I will be using in a little while. I quickly fall into a small routine as the guys are looking around and idly conversing among themselves.

"We should all say our proper introductions." John speaks up. "We say our names, a bit about ourselves, and how we died or what we last remember." All the other guys who nodded in agreement with John's suggestion. 

"I'll start us off. I'm John Laurens. (I'm Alexander's gay love interest.) I fought in the revolution and died at the hands of a redcoat's bullet. Alexander, you go now." 

I calmly listen to the guys as I finish putting away that last of the baking supplies.

"Alright. I'm Alexander Hamilton. Like John, I fought in the revolution as the right hand man of George Washington himself. I also was the secretary of the treasury. I died because of a duel with Burr. Mulligan you go." 

"Okay then. I'm Hercules Mulligan. (I need no INTRODUCTION!) I also fought in the revolution as a spy for the most part. I was also an amazing tailor. I died at home. Laffy go."

"I'm Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Montier de La Fayette or Marquis de Lafayette but you guys can call me Lafayette or Gilbert. I fought as well. I was America's favorite fighting Frenchman. I also went to jail a few times while taking part of the French Revolution. I died because of pneumonia. Monsieur Jefferson your turn." 

"Fine. I'm Thomas Jefferson. I was the ambassador of France for a while before I came back to America to take the secretary of state position for Washington. I also was the 3rd president. I died at my estate/home. Jemmy why don't you go next?"

James shoots a glare at Jefferson with a small cough. "Okay. I'm James Madison. I didn't fight in the revolution or do anything in France. I helped support the Constitution by helping write the Federalist Papers. I was the 4th president after Thomas. I also died at my home in 1836. Aaron you go." 

"I'm Aaron Burr. I was the 3rd vice president so vice for Jefferson. I originally ran against him but lost. I also tried for the governor of New York but was denied it. I ended up dueling Alexander out of spite and shot him. I later died because of a stroke the same year as Madison." Burr concludes.

"Wow!" (F/N) and I say in sync after they randomly appeared with clothes. I quickly finish putting the items before me away. (F/N), in hand, has a few jackets/sweaters, a few T-shirts, and a bunch of jeans. 

"I don't know what sizes you guys would be so I just grabbed a couple different sizes so why don't we walk into one of the guest rooms so you can try to see what fits each of you." (F/N) suggests being the only guy who knows where all the clothes are.

"I'll stay out here and start working on the brownies. Okay?"

"Alright."

(F/N) got all 7 guys into one of the guest rooms while I start the brownies.

*TIME SKIP*

I slide the brownies on to the metal rack in the oven just as (F/N) returns with the guys. All 7 guys are fit in some more modern clothing. Each outfit surprisingly suited the man wearing it. 

"These have so many less layers." Jefferson ponders aloud.

"Welcome to 2017. An America where having less layers can be bad especially for women although that will be forever true no matter what a women wears anywhere." I respond.

"Oh jeez." John mutters. 

"Meh. Women learn how to react to it though. There is also therapy for those who men abuse."

"That's very different from the 1700-1800s." John states. 

"I'm absolutely sure that most of the struggles women go through now existed even then."

"That's very true."

"Wasn't that kinda part of the social order, though?" (F/N) inquires. "Men who didn't have good morals or were just lust driven went after the women as toys. That is something that doesn't change no matter where or when but nowadays there is ways to help victims of those ordeals."

Alexander looks down shamefully at (F/N)'s words clearly lost in thoughts of regret. John looked honestly surprised at that for he thought that might have changed in the following 200+ years after his death. Thomas, James, and Aaron looked relatively surprised. While, Lafayette and Hercules looked happy over the fact that they could get help if the woman so chose. 

"That's still better than our time." Hercules comments caused most of the guys to nod in agreement with his statement. 

"Hey. how about we go around and we ask a question? Like whatever you guys want to know just ask myself or (F/N) but when we go around it's one question each. (F/N) and I also get to ask one question about you guys or your time period. Deal?"

"That works for me." Lafayette announces. The rest respond with a nod of agreement. 

"Let's sit in a circle in the living room. (F/N) can show you to the living room. I, myself, have to check on the brownies really quick. I'll be in there after I'm done."

"Okay! Let's go guys." (F/N) instructs. Everyone follows after them while I walk over to the oven.

(F/N)'s POV

I guide the guys to the living room. "Okay, stand here for just a moment." I instruct them before walking over to the coffee table that sits in between the couch and TV.

I push the coffee table in the direction of the guys so there is plenty of room to sit in a circle on the couch, love seat, and floor. I stand straight once more and stretch quickly. 

"Now, go ahead and sit on one of the couches or on the floor in front of the black, slim box over there."

"What is the 'box'?" Jefferson asks.

"It's a TV. It displays a colored picture/video of something that was filmed and recorded somewhere else. I'll show you guys how it works later"

"Alright."

The guys then walked over to the sitting areas and sat down. Jefferson, Madison, and Burr take the couch. Hamilton and Laurens take the love seat which is really fitting for the two from what I remember from learning about Hamilton and the Revolution. Finally, Lafayette and Mulligan are left to sit on the floor in front of the TV stand. I take a spot in the middle where the coffee table previously sat.

(Y/N)'s POV  
I walk over to the oven and open it before turning around where I grab a oven mitten and a butter knife from a nearby drawer. I slide the oven mitt on to my hand and carefully slide the metal tray, which had the glass dish filled with the now cooked brownie mix, out towards me. I gently stab the knife into the risen batter and happily find that there is no batter on the knife after I remove it which means the brownies are done. With that I put the knife on the counter and grab the brownies from within the oven. I gently set the brownies dish on the counter near the knife and take off the oven mitt only after shutting and turning off the oven so I don't have to worry about it later. I stretch, making some of my bones pop, and then make sure the kitchen doesn't look like a complete baking disaster.  
After the quick clean I walk into the living room to find them all idly chatting among each other. I quickly take a seat next to (F/N). All the chatter slows to a stop as everyone realizes that I had came and sat down to join them.

"Hello." I slightly wave at everyone. "Would you all like to start right now?"

They all respond either "Yes" or "Sure".

"Alright! Who wants to go first?"

Alexander swiftly raises raises his hand before the others can even manage to. John, Hercules, and Lafayette laugh at how quick Alexander raised his hand. "I wish to talk about Politics."

"Well. What do want to know about politics now?"

"How about what is going on right now?"

"Oh. Uh. Well. Our president is Donald Trump. He was elected in last year and let's just say the world would be ever so better without him as America's leader." I answer.

(F/N) chuckles at my words. "Let's just say no one truly likes Trump unless they truly adore him. Trump is a business man not a political man."

"Okay. Wow." Alex looks greatly surprised.

"Who wishes to go next?" 

"I wish to." James Madison avowed. "What is medicine about now? Is it better than is the 1700-1800's?"

"I can certainly inform you that it definitely is way better now. We have pain killers, stuff for colds, cures for quite a lot of illnesses, and if you get surgery or require surgery there is medicines that numb the pain so the surgery is a lot more comfortable for you. Currently, they are working on cures for cancer, which depending on where it is and what type, can kill you no matter what treatments you are able to afford." (F/N) answers. 

"Ah. That's good. It does increase the chances of one's survival doesn't it?"

(F/N) and I nod. 

"Okay. How is France currently?" Lafayette asks.

"France is a lot better compared to back then. They are their own country. I don't really know much about France but I can look up information for you later if you would like." I answer. 

Lafayette nods taking in the information. "That's good. Also the information thing would be nice."

'"Next question?"

"I have another political question." Thomas decided. 

"Go ahead."

"How many official states do we have now?"

"There is 50 states. America stretches ocean to ocean and it also has Alaska and Hawaii. America is also partners with most countries unless they hate us." (F/N) supplies.

"That's amazing! There was only 24 states before I died in 1826."

"Yeah, the next state after you died was established in 1836."

Thomas nods in understanding. 

"Alright. What's next?"

"What is most clothing like now?" Hercules requested. 

"Well, not everyone wears the same sort of clothing. Style or color or type wise. Women can wear whatever. Men included. Usually people wear T-Shirts and jeans or shorts. People do dress formal still just it's not required everyday. Overall, people wear whatever they want and feel comfortable in." I informed Hercules.

"Could you show me at some point?"

"Of course."

"Okay. John? Burr? What do you want to ask?"

"I don't have any questions." Burr blankly states.

(F/N) and I share a look before both shrugging. 

"Well then. John?"

"I want to know what you guys can do for fun."

"It depends on the person honestly. I tend to write, draw, or play my instrument. I know (F/N) likes to go out and exercise. If we do something together, it's hanging and doing whatever we feel like."

"Dang. That sounds so much better than our time."

I chuckle.

"Hey (Y/N), do you think you can sum up a bit more of what has happened?"

"Of course." I clear my throat. "Well we stretch ocean to ocean, we have gone to war, we've been attacked, we have a lot of allies, and we have a lot of economics power. We are on our 44th president. America is most known for having the most freedom. In America, we can be or do whatever we want. However, we still deal with homophobia, racists, and people who just don't accept anything and everything. Overall, America has came a very long way now." I sum up for them. 

The guys nod and some look surprised or very happy at my words about how far America has come.

"Yes!" John jumps up. "We fought so hard and started the foundation of America for those ideals."

"We did." Alexander agrees with John. 

"Okay so you two have answered our questions. Why don't you each ask us something now?" James suggests.

"Okay!" I say in response. "I want to know what it was like building the nation."

"It was chaotic. No one could agree on anything. Everyone want something different which made things unbelievably harder on everyone." Alex answers.

"There was a lot of traveling all over the colonies for meetings, events, or moving." Thomas adds. Alex adds. 

"(F/N) your turn." I urge them.

"Alright. I want to know how proud you all are of everything. Then and now."

"I felt very proud of our nation." Alex quickly answered.

"I never truly got to experience the freedom but I am proud of everyone's accomplishment to get America this far." John states.

"It's like watching your child grow up." Jefferson adds.

"It honestly gives you a feel of being satisfied." Hercules answers. Laf nodding in agreement with him.

"I feel blessed to be apart of it even though it was at times to much to handle." Madison says with a small cough.

Burr remains quiet.

You all continued to talk until it gets dark and (F/N) gets up to grab stuff, suggesting that you explain what they are going to do now.

"We are all going to go out front and watch the fireworks. On the 4th of July, people hanging out with friends and family to light fireworks and barbecue. Our street is having a block party so let's hurry. We can all have brownies when we get out there as well." I say to answer what we are going to go do. "(F/N) went to go get stuff step up outside."

They all nod and start getting up to stretch.

"Do you do that every year on the 4th of July?" John asks.

"Yeah! Everyone usually takes off today to spend time with others. Since I've moved on this street, the block party is every year and everyone switches between hosting it. We have not been here long enough to host it yet." I answer John.

(F/N) takes this time to come alert us that everything was ready out front.

"How about you show the guys outside and I will grab the brownies and some popcorn." I say walking towards (F/N).

"Alright. I discovered we had more than enough chairs. Usually, there's just 6 of us."

"Yeah. That's good." I walk off to the kitchen to grab the brownies and popcorn. 

(F/N)'s POV

"Okay. Let's go outside." I clap my hands together.

I walk towards the front door. The guys following in my stead. I open the door and let them all outside. 

"Just go and sit in the chairs over there on the grass." 

"Okay." John responds speaking for all of them. 

I make sure everything is set up as some neighbors start setting off fireworks surprising the guys. I smile and sit down in one of the chairs near Lafayette and Hercules. (Y/N) comes out of the house a few minutes later.

We all enjoy the fireworks, brownies, and popcorn as we celebrate the 4th of July. The day we declared independence.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the first story that was actually written on here. I hope you enjoyed it even though it was a little silly and it is literally posted almost 6 months later than it should have been. Also, Happy New Year!!!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
